Hanging in the Balance
by casbree763
Summary: James and Lily Potter are unexplainably transported back into the mortal/wizarding world. Lily struggles with the responsibility she feels to make up for the time lost with her son, and no one is even sure how much time they have. Lots of fluff
1. Forward

Hi everyone! My name is Cass, I'm 19, and I'm super new to this. This is just an idea that I had this morning. I've just finished Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, so I'm a little obsessed with Harry Potter in general right now. I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out a backstory for this, so if you have any ideas or want to author that bit (with credit to you, of course), please send me a DM! Also if you want me to continue this story and have any ideas or prompts, please let me know as well :) I'm completely open to pretty much anything (except for sexual stuff because Harry is quite young, 12-13, in this story). I'm also really open to Harry being naughty or mouthy with James and Lily and them punishing him with spanking. I really enjoy HP discipline fics :)

Hope that you enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please be kind as I've never really written Fanfiction of any sort before and am figuring this out as I go!

Cass xx


	2. Chapter 1

_Here is Chapter 1! Again, I don't have a backstory for this so please forgive me for frustration or confusion surrounding that and let me know if you have any ideas! I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry rounded the corner, heart beating wildly. What he saw when he entered the Gryffindor common room almost made him collapse.

His mother and father were standing there, tears in both of their eyes, and behind them, Professor Dumbledore.

Harry and Lily gasped aloud at the same time, and then Harry was running, flying into James' outstretched arms. James pulled Lily in close in the arm that wasn't wrapped in an iron grip around his son. Lily buried her face in Harry's hair. It was silent for a long moment, and then Harry began to wail. Long, deep, choking sobs, cries that wracked his frame and soaked his father's cloak, cries so desperate and so anguished, they made Albus Dumbledore shudder and blink back tears. Lilly stroked her son's hair shakily and wept as she whispered inaudible comfort in his ear. Silent tears cascaded down James' face as he held his wife and his son...his _son_...as if they may both apparate away at any second. Truthfully, James wasn't even sure that wasn't a possibility. He still found himself unable to believe that this reality, his shaking son in his arms, in the Gryffindor common room almost 11 years after that night, when he had felt and tasted absolute, undeniable death...no. He shook his head. Whatever this was, he was going to soak it in. Harry was _here_ , close enough to touch.

Suddenly, James felt dead weight in his right arm as Harry's legs gave out. Thinking quickly, the senior Potter scooped up his son and strode over to the couch in front of the fireplace, where he deposited Harry and sank down next to him. Lily was there immediately, falling down in front of Harry on her knees, taking his tear-stained glasses from him and setting them on the night table next to the couch. Harry's forehead sank into James' shoulder. The boy was shaking hard, his sobs now somewhat more controlled. James wrapped his arms firmly around Harry, pulling him as close as he could get without smothering him. They sat there in silence (save for Harry and Lily's tears), James just holding his son and Lily kneeling in front of him, holding his hands, her eyes rapt on his face. After a long while, Harry finally choked out, "are you real?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Lily breathed, smiling widely as she put her hand on his face. "We don't completely understand it either, but in this moment, we are real. And you are real. This is really happening," and then her voice broke as she leaned forward to kiss Harry's sweaty forehead, over and over.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, breaking the silence. James started; he had forgotten the Professor was ever there.

"If I might be of any service, I would be more than happy to fetch water or other sustenance. Perhaps sandwiches? Corned beef? Chicken and ham?"

"Just water for me, please, sir," James spoke hoarsely. "And perhaps a handkerchief for these two?"

Dumbledore produced a wadded white handkerchief from deep within his robes and handed it to James, who gave a polite smile and passed it to Lily. Lily set to task drying Harry's wet cheeks gently. Everything she did was gentle. She was just as Harry had imagined her. He sniffed loudly and Lily pinched the kerchief around his nose.

"Blow," she instructed, giving him a knowing smile. Harry obeyed noisily, then wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked back at the Professor.

"Sorry."

"Quite alright, my boy, quite alright." The kerchief flew from Lily's fingers back into the depths of Dumbledore's robes, and he strode out of the common room without a word, leaving James, Lily, and Harry alone.

"I can't believe this," Harry sat up and looked at his father, lip trembling. "You're dead. I saw you in the Mirror of Erised. I-" he looked at Lily. "I hear you scream in my nightmares." Lily gasped softly. "This, this isn't...what is happening? You're dead...how did this...you're dead..." Harry yanked a hand out of Lily's wildly, yanked back a tuft of hair to reveal the jagged scar on his forehead. "See?! How...you're _dead!_ " He yelled, though it came out as more of a squawk.

"Harry, _Harry_ ," James pulled the boy black in close, but Harry wrenched his shoulder out of his father's grasp, pulled his remaining hand out of Lily's, and jumped to his feet.

" _NO!_ " He backed away towards the door. "This isn't happening."

"Harry, honey, I know," Lily spoke, pleadingly. He turned to face her. "I know. I don't understand it myself, neither does your father. But Harry, this _is_ happening," she moved towards him slowly, cautiously. Her son was unstable and scared. She knew because she had seen that look on his face many, many times before, and each time, it broke her heart just like it was doing now. She knew because she felt the same way that he did. "You don't have to trust us right now, darling," she spoke, almost in a whisper. He met her eyes. "You don't have to be in here with us if it's too much or if you need time and space to think all of this over. Just know that your dad and I _love_ you more than anything and we will be here to..." she stopped. Harry was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating, his eyes wide and wild and completely confused and frightened. "We love you," she began again, slowly, carefully. "We love you so much."

"I-" Harry started, his words catching in his throat. "I love you too, Mum," he spoke emphatically, desperately, willing her to hear his heart. "That's why this is so hard. Because I love you so much but you're supposed to be dead and these types of things never work out for me and you're going to leave again-" Harry was interrupted by his father as he walked purposefully over to his son and placed two strong hands on his shoulders. When he spoke, his voice was fierce, commanding Harry's attention.

"Harry James, meet my eyes." Harry obeyed immediately. "Now I can't tell you what's going to happen an hour from now or a day from now, but I can promise you two things. Number one: we have _never_ left you. Do you hear me?" Harry nodded quickly. "We have _always_ been with you. This," he brushed back Harry's hair to once again reveal his scar, "is here because we were with you. We did not leave you on that night. We live here," he placed his pointed fingers on Harry's chest, "not here," he tapped Harry's forehead with the same fingers, "where you can always understand and comprehend it and always feel it. That's just not the way that it is. I'm sure you know that." Harry nodded again. Lily watched from the side as her boy's shoulders began to relax. "But we will _never_ leave you," he continued.

"We have watched you as you've grown," Lily murmured. Harry's head snapped up as she continued. "You have been beyond our reach, but never beyond our sight. And you have been our pride and joy. We can't explain to you why we are here with you tangibly, physically, right now," Lily shook her head, "because we just don't know. And we don't know what will happen in these days to come, but sweetheart, you can trust that no matter what happens, even if we cannot always be here with you physically, we will always be with you in your spirit." Harry's eyes filled with new tears, but he still said nothing, his jaw still set firmly. James nodded.

"Your mother's right. Which brings me to my second point. Harry James, look at me." Again, Harry obeyed. "This _is_ really happening. We _are_ really here. We don't know for how long. But, and I don't know about you, I would much rather spend the time that we have together, than debate over whether or not we really exist." Here, James smacked the back of Harry's head firmly.

"Ow!"

"James!" Lily shouted, astonished. She hurried over to Harry and wrapped protective arms around him firmly. Harry sunk in like a wounded animal and James smirked.

"Was that real, Harry?"

"Yessss," Harry hissed, begrudgingly. He scowled and rubbed his head.

"Well, there you have it then." James gave his son a small, fond smile and tousled his hair. Lily frowned at her husband and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"That was unnecessary," she said through his hair, kissing him again. James laughed, a loud, booming laugh.

"You always were the protective one, Lil! Harry, when you were little, I used to use wingardium leviosa to levitate you and toss you up and down in the air. You thought it was the best."

"Until you made him vomit!" Lily interjected. "And guess who cleaned it up because the great James Potter can't stand a bit of sick!"

"Woman, you exaggerate," James huffed, exasperated. "Harry, you should have seen-" he looked at his son and stopped. "What's wrong, chap?" Harry was white as a sheet.

"I...I feel..." and then Harry's eyes rolled back and his legs gave out once more. Lily gave a startled shout. She attempted to hold him up as best she could, but she was not as strong as James, and Harry sank to the floor, the voices of his parents drifting over his head as he faded out of consciousness.

* * *

 _So that is the first chapter :) I know it's not very long but it's a good start, I think. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the future!_

 _Cas xx_


	3. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2! I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

James awoke the next morning to find the space next to him empty. He sat up and glanced around quickly.

"Lily?" No answer. James stood up and walked out into the common room. He stopped, taken aback (and suddenly very emotional) by what he saw.

Lily was seated, reclined on the couch in front of the fireplace, and there, sleeping in her lap (half on her lap, at least), was Harry. She was looking down at him adoringly, her arms wrapped around him tightly, with one hand absentmindedly carding fingers through his hair. His head was resting on her shoulder and there were pillows behind his back, propping him up. His legs were resting on the floor. James shook his head, marveling at how big his son had gotten. 11 years had gone by like a blur. He made his way quietly over to where Lily and Harry sat. Lily smiled up at him, then her eyes immediately returned to rest on Harry. "I can't get enough of him," she whispered.

"Me either," James replied. "How did this happen?" He asked, gesturing to Harry sleeping peacefully. Lily gave him a sad smile and recounted the events of the previous night.

After Madam Pomfrey had hurried upstairs and revived Harry, she had pronounced him exhausted and dehydrated (which made a lot of sense, what with events and Harry's many tears). A couple potions later, the color was back in Harry's cheeks and he was properly hydrated again. Madame Pomfrey had sent Harry straight to bed, and James and Lily retired to the bedchamber that Professor McGonagall had fixed for them, right next door to the common room.

At about 4 am, Lily was startled awake by the sound of their door slamming open. She had shot up, snatched up her wand and screeched, " _LUMOS!_ ", pointing her wand at the threat...only to see Harry standing in the doorway in his pajamas, crying like his heart was breaking. "What's the matter, darling?!" She had exclaimed tenderly, dropping her wand on the floor and hurrying over to him and wrapping him up. His sobs had immediately transitioned from panic to relief.

"I...I woke up a...and you and da...dad weren't there and I thought...thought...thought..."

"Okay, shhhhh, Harry," Lily rocked her son, rubbing his back soothingly, "and you thought you had dreamed it all?"

"Uh...huh," he gasped, dissolving into a new round of tears.

"Shhhhh," she breathed, continuing to rock him just as she had when he was small. "Mum's right here. I'm right here. Dad is sleeping right there, see?" She let go of him long enough to retrieve her still-lit wand and point it at the figure of James lying in the bed on the opposite side. "See?" She turned back to him. He nodded, tears still coursing fast down his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him once more as he buried his face in her chest. "I'm so sorry that you were so frightened." He sobbed something into her nightshirt and she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back enough so he could speak. "What was that?"

"I wanted to be able to say goodbye," he wailed. Lily hushed him as James stirred in the bed.

"Let's you and me go and have a sit, yeah?" Harry nodded and, still sobbing, allowed Lily to steer him out of the doorway. She shut the door softly with her free hand and led Harry into the common room and over to the couch. Once there, she sat and pulled him down onto her lap, age and size not even crossing her mind. She accio'd some pillows when she realized there was nothing for him to lean against, arranging them behind him with a levitation spell. She settled his head against the pillows and sighed, "There," but Harry sunk in even closer, tucking his head onto her shoulder. Lily's arms around him felt so good, Harry wasn't sure if he would ever move again. She smiled and kissed his cheek, wiping away his tears. She laughed a little when she realized his glasses were still sitting on the end table where she had left them the previous evening.

She began to rock him again, the best she could. "Do you know that when you were small and you would wake up crying, your favorite thing was for Mummy and Daddy to read you the book Henry Higgins and the Cauldron of Mischief? Always calmed you down. Especially when your dad would do all the different voices," Harry gave a short, watery laugh.

Lily continued, "Now I obviously don't have the book with me and I don't want to wake up your father, but I bet that with the number of times," she paused to kiss his forehead twice, "that I read you that story...well, I bet I just about have it memorized. Shall we see?" Harry nodded shyly, glad that the room was dark so that his mother couldn't see him blush. "Wonderful. Alright,"

She began, _"Henry_ _Higgins had two mittens, one was green and blue. He owned a silver cauldron bubbling. Can you guess what that cauldron was raring to do? Why, steal one mitten! Just one mitten, and Henry knew well of its mischievous plan, so he took his mittens, blue and green, and he tossed them into a-"_

"-watering can," Harry muttered, half asleep. Lily's mouth dropped open and she stared at her son.

'You...you remember that?"

"Mhmmmm," Harry murmured, yawning loudly. "Keep 'oing," Lily gave a short, astonished laugh, clearing her throat and blinking away the tears that had filled her eyes.

 _"But the cauldron was tricky and scheming and sly..."_ Lily had probably "read" all of what would have been 6 pages and Harry was out cold, sleeping hard against her chest. Then and only then had she allowed herself to cry.

She cried for the childhood she and James hadn't been able to give him. She cried for his fear and his sadness. She cried for the thought of the very real possibility of having to leave her son again and return to the afterlife. And then Lily Potter had straightened her shoulders, wiped her tears away, and kissed her son firmly. She was going to be his mother-and a damn good one-for as long as time would allow.

* * *

 _So that is chapter 2 and that's all I have right now as far as ideas go :) Shall I continue this as a multi-chapter story? What else would you like to see? DM or comment and let me know :)_

 _Cass xx_


	4. Chapter 3

_So I updated some timing stuff. I got a really helpful review regarding Harry's age, so I've decided that this is taking place at the very beginning of his second year. Harry is 12. It's late enough on in the series that he's had the experience with the mirror of Erised and has felt the loss of his parents very deeply and personally, but early enough on that his reactions to things his parents say and do are a bit more age-appropriate now. Here is chapter 3. :)_

* * *

When Harry awoke late that morning, he found himself lying not in his bed, but on the couch in the common room, in front of the fireplace. Confused, he sat up slowly and glanced around. Recollection of the early morning's events came back to him suddenly, vividly, and he felt his face growing hot and itchy. Had he really bawled like a baby, been cuddled in his mother's lap like an infant? He shuddered. His poor mum. He couldn't imagine how strange and awkward it must have been for her, himself being a big boy of 12 and all. He shook his head. He would not be subjecting either of them to such embarrassing accolades again, of that he was sure.

He turned as he heard someone enter the room. It was his dad, mug of something hot in hand, Harry could tell, from the steam curling up from the top of it.

"Look who's up!" James exclaimed, plopping down next to Harry on the couch, only to let loose a string of loud, rather imaginative words when his hot drink spilled all over his pants and hands as a result. Harry jumped to his feet and hurried over to the wardrobe against the wall, from which he retrieved a clean rag and practically shoved it into his father's hand. "Thanks, mate," James hissed, grimacing. He dabbed at his hand gingerly, then gave a bit of a huff and tossed the rag onto the floor. He turned his gaze towards Harry and gave him a rueful smile. "How are you this morning?"

"Erm, I'm fine," Harry replied quietly, His eyes focusing on a dark spot on the wall, behind James. "I'm a little tired."

"Yeah?" James shifted his weight on the couch, unable to get comfortable. "Your mum said you had a bit of a rough night." Harry stiffened.

"Oh that was nothing, I was just a bit disoriented. And I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately anyway."

"Mm." The two of them sat in awkward silence until Harry broke it.

"Um...how are you?" James smiled at his son.

"I'm-" The word "fine" caught in his throat. "Well, I supposed if I'm honest, chap, I'm a bit disoriented myself."

"What-" Harry stopped, studying the carpet. He didn't want to overwhelm his father with questions. James seemed to read his mind.

"Go on," he nudged Harry gently.

"Well um," Harry began again, "What's it like? Being...um..."

"Being dead?" Harry nodded quickly. "It's quiet. Calm. You can pretty much have whatever you imagine just by thinking about it. Your mum and I, of course, were desperate to find you on arriving, so when we discovered that you had survived, we immediately set to watching you. We've never let you out of our sight."

"Never?" Lily had mentioned to Harry last night that they had been watching him grow up, but even still, the thought of his parents seeing and knowing his _every_ move from the afterlife was a tiny bit unnerving for the boy, albeit very comforting.

"Well, not _never_." James chuckled. "The transparency allows for privacy while you're relieving yourself and such." Harry snorted. "But yeah, we knew when Hagrid retrieved you, we saw you open your letter, we watched you be sorted, we walked right next to you and your friends while you were under the school searching for the sorcerer's stone-that was absolutely brilliant, by the way, chap, your mother was beside herself with worry, almost drove herself mad, but I just told her, I said, 'Lily, it's our _son_. He's got my blood. A bit of a treasure hunt is nothing, he was made for this!'" Harry was beginning to loosen up. He liked his dad.

"Dad?" Harry asked after a moment. "Would you and mum...would you like to meet Hermione and Ron?"

"Oh, well, certainly, Harry! That's not even a question. The question, rather, is how they will take to us. It's rather alarming, you see, talking to ghosts-"

"Well, not really," Harry interjected, "we have ghosts all around here."

"Yes, but imagine if one of those ghosts were to come back to life and begin talking to you-"

"Dad, you don't have to ask me to imagine." Harry rolled his eyes and James burst into loud laughter.

"There it is! Oh, I can't believe I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"Seen what?"

"That face you just made! You are my _son_ , through and through. Oh, my boy! It would drive your mother absolutely _mad_ when she would catch you doing that, she would always comment about the 'proper smacking'-" here, James spoke in a high, exaggerated tone, "that you would have received, had you done it to her. It was hysterical. I even went so far as to attempt to clap you on the shoulder one time after you told off Snivellus-"

"Who?" Harry inquired, thoroughly amused.

"Oh, Snivellus- _Severus_ -Snape."

"You call him Snivellus?!" Harry burst into a fit of laughter not unlike his father's. "That's brilliant! I _have_ to use that-"

"What are you two on about?" Lily's voice sang out from behind them. Harry turned as his mother entered the room and moved over to make room for her on the couch. She settled down next to him and then put her hand on his cheek and kissed the other one.

"Oh, I was just telling Harry-"

"He was telling me that you guys call Snape 'Snivellus'!" Harry exclaimed, completely delighted. James gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Well-"

"It's brilliant. I can't wait to see his face-"

"Harry James!" Lily spoke in an astonished tone that wiped the grin off of Harry's face immediately. His eyes snapped to meet hers. "That's _Professor_ Snape, to you, and you will do no such thing. I expect you to be kind, polite, and respectful. Your father seems to think that the proper way to manage with someone you dislike is to humiliate them. I disagree." She grasped his chin firmly. "No son of mine is going to be a nasty, rude, foul-mouthed bully. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mum," Harry whispered, thoroughly chastised. He swallowed hard.

"Harry, I want you to go to your room and get ready for the day-comb that hair of yours-and have a think about how you are going to be much more purposeful about being respectful and polite to those around you. I need to talk to your father."

"Okay," Harry mumbled. He stood and practically ran from the common room, his cheeks burning.

* * *

"Blimey, Lily!" James exclaimed. Lily fixed him with a cold, hard glare.

"James Potter, 11 years and you sit down with your son and the first thing you do is fill his head with this juvenile rubbish?!" Lily was fuming. "I'm appalled."

"Lily, we weren't serious! It was just a bit of fun! I didn't know what else to talk about; it's different for you when you're with him, you know. You can connect with him better-"

"Differently." Lily spat out the word. "I connect with him differently. You underestimate the power you have, James. He's going to hang on every word you say like it's sacred. Do you want to turn our son into a nightmare?"

"Lily, it's really not that-"

"James, you _despised_ the people who insulted us while we were students here. You told me no one was allowed to treat me that way. You're going to permit your son to exhibit the same behavior that you found so revolting?" James held up his hands in surrender.

"I hear you. But just so you know, I didn't even get a chance to tell him not to call Snape that. And...well for god's sake, Lily, the man is a bloody, grimy, greasy _git!_ He has _hated_ Harry from the moment he stepped foot into Hogwarts!"

"Be that as it may," Lily spoke evenly, firmly, "if we allow him to give Severus tangible reason to treat him badly, what are we setting him up for? Expulsion?"

"Lily-"

"Expulsion when he decides to hex a teacher into oblivion because they made him angry and his /father/ taught him to be entitled and disrespectful?"

"Lily!" James held up a hand. "Stop it! I'm not teaching Harry to be entitled and disrespectful! He's done just fine on his own for this long; I highly doubt that one small bit of amusing conversation with me is really going to turn him as vile as you seem to think. He's a good kid, Lily."

"And you don't think that maybe the fact that his father is in the school now, his father who has communicated that he shares his distaste for one of his teachers, you don't think that that will affect his confidence? He's going to strut around like he's on top of the world! James, _everything_ we say holds weight, even more so given our unique situation." James threw his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll be more careful about what I talk to him about." Lily looked at him hard for a long moment.

"See that you do." She leaned forward and kissed him. "We're still figuring out how to be his parents, I understand that. But we could be gone in a minute, in an hour, tomorrow. We have to be the _best_ parents to him that we can be before we won't have a chance anymore." James nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Lily kissed him again.

"It's alright." James stood.

"I've got to clear my head. I think I'll go visit Rubius. You alright here for a bit?" Lily gave him a small smile and nodded.

"See that you repair your broken ribs after he realizes who you are." James laughed. He kissed her cheek, then strode out the door, almost knocking over Harry, who was coming in from the other side. "Whoops! Sorry, mate!"

"It's okay. Where are you going?"

"Just for a stroll. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Oh. Alright." Harry moved to get past him.

"Harry?" James caught his son's arm lightly.

"Yes?" James raised an eyebrow at him fondly.

"Be good." He ruffled his son's hair, leaving a baffled Harry at the top of the stairs as he made his way to Hagrid's.

* * *

 _So that was mostly filler. I'm trying to build up to an idea I've had involving Harry and a bit of mischief. :) Next chapter will have Lily explaining to Harry why she was upset and setting some rules in place that Harry may or may not be too thrilled about. Lemme know what you think in the reviews, or PM me!_

 _Cass xx_


	5. Chapter 4

_Here is Chapter 4. I didn't realise how much of this would turn out to be filler. I just think it's important for Harry to have enough time with his parents to be able to ask questions and talk to them about what they all see this new family thing looking like._

* * *

Harry entered the common room tentatively. Lily, upon seeing him enter, smiled at him and beckoned for him to come sit down next to her. "You hungry?" He nodded.

"Famished." She laughed and with a flick of her wand, porridge, eggs, sausages, toast, and pumpkin juice were floating in midair on platters right in front of them. Harry's mouth gaped open and he stared at his mother.

"Don't look so surprised!" Lily laughed again. "You've not yet learned conjuring, I suppose, have you?" Harry shook his head numbly. "Well, eat up!"

"Thank you," Harry reached for a piece of toast. The two ate in silence. Harry couldn't believe how hungry he was. He noted the differences between himself and Lily as they ate; Harry liked to wrap a piece of sausage in a piece of toast and eat it like a roll. Lilly, on the other hand, cut everything up into very small pieces and ate very neatly. When they had finished, Lily spoke a spell Harry had never heard before, and with another swish of her wand, the plates vanished into thin air. "You're really good at magic," he remarked quietly. Lily smiled widely.

"Well thanks, love! It's a lot easier when you've had loads of practice. Got to pass the time somehow." Harry nodded. He spoke again.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you, um...are you still mad at me for talking about Sna-Professor Snape?"

"Harry," Lily put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I wasn't angry at you. I was disappointed, and a bit frustrated. And that wasn't because you were simply talking about Professor Snape. We can always talk about anything. I was upset because of the manner in which you were speaking of him. That name that your father gave him, while it may be funny, is very disrespectful. I never want to hear you repeat it, do you understand?" Harry nodded.

"I wasn't actually going to call him that."

"I would certainly hope not. I don't imagine that he would appreciate that very much, and neither would your father and I." They sat quietly for a moment. Harry had a question and was itching to know the answer to it, but he was afraid of the answer. Finally, he spoke.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Suppose I were to say something really rude-which I won't," he added quickly, noting her raised eyebrow. "But say that I were to be rude to S-Professor Snape. What would you do? 'Cause I'd already get a detention," he added, unsure if his mother was aware of that.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Lily asked. Harry cursed himself for adding that bit of information. Of course she knew; James had already told him that they could see everything he did, and Lily had been a student there herself.

"Um, well..." Harry trailed off.

"When I was a student here, Harry, my parents made a rule that if I got in trouble at school, I would get in trouble at home. Those times were few and far between, but they stuck. They made me realize that my actions reached far beyond the classroom. And that rule, my dear, applies to you as well."

"But that's not fair!" Harry sat up. "This is my home! Anything that I do wrong here, I get in trouble for, and...well, that's that. I shouldn't have double punishment now just 'cause you and dad are back. You're probably going to leave soon anyway." At that, Harry cast his eyes down to study the carpet, biting his lip. Lily was quiet for a moment, considering what he had just said.

"You're right," she spoke at last, much to Harry's surprise. His eyes shot up to meet hers.

"I...I am?"

"Yes," she nodded slowly, "you're absolutely right. You'ven't known anything except the rules and boundaries set in place by Hogwarts, except, I suppose, the rules you've been subject to while living with my sister, and heaven knows we'll not be sending you back there."

"You _won't?!_ " And then Harry was flying at her neck, the force of his hug almost knocking her over. Lily gave an "oof!" and laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart, we wouldn't dream of it. No, we'll find you somewhere nice and suitable to stay." Harry pulled back and looked at her.

"Mum?"

Amused, Lily answered again, "Yes, Harry?"

"What...I mean, you can say no..." He trailed off. Lily waited for him to continue. When he did, his voice was quiet and controlled. "I was thinking...maybe, I mean, only if you and dad are okay with it, and I can definitely still sleep in my room here if you want me to, but-"

"Harry," Lily rubbed the shoulder her arm was circled around, "you can ask me anything you like. Don't stress yourself out," she kissed his cheek.

"Would...would I be able to stay with you and dad? Until you have to leave, of course." It was Lily's turn to look at her son, astonished.

"Harry, did you really think that we were going to make you continue rooming here while we live somewhere else?" Harry shrugged.

"It's been a long time, I didn't know if-"

"If what, sweetheart, if we would want you anymore?" Harry gave what was barely a nod and Lily crushed him to her chest. "Oh, Harry..." She held him tightly for several minutes, telling him how much they loved him and how special he was and how nothing would ever make them not want him. "You're our baby," she murmured into his hair. "You are the most important thing to us. I can't imagine not having you close. It's, of course, your choice if you want to or don't want to board here. You don't have to do anything. But you are always welcome with us. You're ours," she kissed his hair. "Do you hear me?" Harry nodded into her shoulder. He was again glad that she couldn't see his face.

Presently, Lily sat up. "Harry, look at me." He leaned back against the couch and obeyed. "You and your dad and me...we're a family. Right?" He nodded. "In a family," she continued, "there are rules. If you disobey the rules, there are consequences. In order for this family dynamic to work, we must have rules. I think that when your father gets back, we should all have a bit of a discussion about what those rules might be. Do you agree?" Harry nodded a third time. "I'd also like to set up a meeting with Albus-Professor Dumbledore-and Professor McGonagall to see what we can't arrange as far as living arrangements for you while we're here. I see absolutely no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to house with us and still attend classes." When she didn't hear anything from Harry, she ducked her head a bit to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong, my love?" she asked softly when she saw his green eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Mum, this...this is all I've ever wanted, I can't..." Harry gave a little sob and swiped at his eyes. "I'm just so happy." Lily took his face in her hands and kissed him hard on both cheeks.

"Oh, me too, my love. Me too."

* * *

 _Lemme know what you think so far! Next chapter will have the Potters sitting down to discuss family rules and finding a house!_

 _Cas xx_


End file.
